Hazel, the Color of Her Eyes
by fantorathelia
Summary: Yusei's staring at Aki's eyes. Who knew he was so good at eye-reading? Faithshipping. Yusei x Aki. Oneshot.


**A/N**. Another oneshot from moi! Err, that is "me" for French, right? =)) NIYEEEEEH. I wasn't really prepared for this, 'cause I was feeling so despondent these past few days. (I'm depressed for loving AND hating a fanfic. Can you believe it? XD) So anyhoo, I garnered the courage to write about my current fandom which is Faithshipping. Half of my Christmas break was taken in by watching the series, and damn! I feel so miserable that it's nearing its end. I feel so guilty that I want to rant about it, but there's not much time left for break, so yeaaaaaah. I just hope it hasn't deprived me of my ability to write for you. :D

This story's about Yusei realizing a lot of things about Aki, especially reading her eyes. Takes place during Pre-WRGP.

**Disclaimer**: Well, I want to own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but unfortunately, Kazuki Takahashi would not allow me so. And no, I haven't met him. So, HA! Whatever. (STINGY! XD)

**Pairing**: Fudo Yusei x Izayoi Aki

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Yusei's staring at Aki's eyes. Who knew he was so good at eye-reading?

* * *

**Yusei's POV**_._

They say that the eyes are the windows to one's soul. But whenever my eyes meet with Izayoi Aki's, it's something different, if not close to her soul.

It's like I'm seeing her world.

I don't know how I got the idea, but right now while staring at them, I feel that they're somehow connected to her view of the things surrounding her.

Moments before, my hands were tinkering with the D-Wheel before me, accumulating dust from fixing the engine. It was close to blowing up a while ago because of how Jack was handling it. ("It needs more power!" says he who goes on pressing on the gas.)

But thankfully, he stopped and randomly hurried out of the garage while muttering about things. Crow and I heard him saying something along the lines of 'time for my Blue Eyes Mountain' and 'Job-hunting, gah!'. Something like that, I guess.

Crow had gone off to stop the blond, bickering at him like a nagging mother. He tells me hurriedly that he'll bring Jack back, so now I'm the only one left to continue the job, since Bruno's still asleep. I sigh, bored, this time hoping they'd come back earlier than I'd expect.

It gets lonely here.

Of course, I wouldn't say that out loud. Thinking about it only makes my cheeks burn from embarrassment. Yeah, they're flaring up already. Yet even though this is the case, I become preoccupied with the idea for a while, and I leave the D-Wheel to ponder upon certain things. Rather, if I be frank, a certain person.

_Izayoi Aki._

Hearing her name is an enchantment to my ears. I close my eyes for a while to drench my thoughts of my fellow Signer. She's quite the addicting thought, after all.

I'd like to say that Aki is a beautiful face. She's not only threaded in beauty, but in her attitude I sense warmth and depth of emotional value.

For years, she's been receiving resentment from those around her, those who are afraid of the power she holds as a psychic duelist. But having not met her in her truest form, they fail to understand that she is human inside out.

Divine, the man she once knew as her savior, kept her in the dark about his plans for the Arcadia Movement. Without the incident of the Dark Signers, if not most for Misty's appearance, Aki would still be with him.

Rather than being hypocritical, I'll be honest by saying that without the emergence of the Dark Signers, she would never have agreed to be by our side. And for that I am truly grateful to them. Well, this is where the real pondering starts.

Lately I've been thinking about her a lot, and by that I mean _all the time_. It confuses me why she suddenly pops in my head without warning.

Once, I was working with the hood of the D-Wheel, and the rich color of the motorbike oddly reminded me of her, or more precisely, her clothes. The deep red of her vest traveled up from the ends, to her long socks, likewise her heels, her short skirt, and it sculpted her tight corset. I could only imagine my bare hands running over them like water, soaking my hand with her touch, hearing her uncomfortable cries, her body aching for my touch but denying it at the same time.

Sadly, Jack woke me up from my near-perverted daydream by shaking my shoulders with all he's got. Never let the man shake you, I tell you. Else you'd feel like the Earth is spinning more than its 23° axis.

And another, while she visits during her spare time, sometimes asking for my help with her subjects in school, I find myself distracted and weary of her presence. Though for now I'm able to hide it well with the 'Excuse me's and the 'I'll be right back's, I know she'll find out about it in the future, if I'm not careful. The problem is that I find her very attractive and this mentality tends to control every part of me every time she's around. Aki's a very beautiful person, if not the most beautiful I've seen in my life, and she allures me to attend to her, to listen to her, to look at her every single time.

Even if I'm placed in the predicament something bad will happen if I continue having this kind of view towards her, I've come to acknowledge that there is something about her that draws me in. But not in any improper nor romantic manner. I suddenly pinch myself.

Fuck. Screw that thought.

Who am I kidding?

I like her.

I like Izayoi Aki, and I should've realized it sooner.

I let out a frustrated growl and place my hand over my face, slapping myself forcefully. I repeat this process a few times, but not too much that I'd have my face swollen. I'm still a little more dignified than that. 'God, why am I so stupid?'

If I wasn't aware of this before, then it would only be a matter of time for me to accept that I have feelings for Team 5D's resident psychic duelist. I fall back on the chair, my head heavy from all the thinking. I don't really like thinking for myself. I'd rather think of my friends. Leaning back, my head touches the table and my eyes find the ceiling. Right now, it's the only interesting thing in the room.

"Now this is a rare sight."

My head whips up and my eyes dart to where the voice came from, shocking myself and making me want to cover my face. At this moment I've learned that you should never, ever think of someone haphazardly, especially the person you like, because they'll magically appear in front of you.

As with the case of Aki before me.

I would've clicked my tongue, but damn, that'd be rude to the goddess standing in the room. She slowly sauntered to where I was, possibly observing how much progress we've done on the D-Wheel after the last time she came over. My eyes followed her every move, basking in her presence. Staring too much is definitely a no-no, but I couldn't find myself able to rip my eyes off of her. She's too gorgeous.

"You've been unfocused these past few days. Are you okay?" Aki points out, obviously worried about my well-being. Isn't she an angel? I sit up straight and give her a comforting smile, the same expression returned to me.

"I'm fine. Just thinking of a lot of things." I assure her, waving off invisible things in the air. She somewhat laughs and sits down on a vacant chair opposite of me. 'Oh, if only the D-Wheel wasn't between us, I'd…'

"Is it Yliaster?" she asks me in a small voice.

I'm pretty sure she's just as anxious as I am about them, the group behind the Ghosts' incident, but no. They're there in my mind, but quite far off from the one topic going through my head.

"For now, the WRGP's the first priority. There's a high chance that Yliaster will be there, so all we can think about is how to win in the tournament." I reply with a sigh, fearing they might strike even before the preliminaries.

Aki puts on a straight face, then shrugs and stands up, dusting off her skirt. 'What I'd give to get my hands on her, geez.' I flush at the thought and disregard the incoming wave of fantasies, before I lose my concentration on the task at hand.

"Want me to help with the engine?" she volunteers cheerily, like a child.

"Is that okay? It's fine, but, shouldn't you be studying or something?"

"Fudo Yusei, I am perfectly aware of my schedule and right now, I want to help you. It's fine, right?"

Her face scrunches into the cutest pouting face in the world. 'That's evil, Aki. You're making me want you more.' I stare into her hazel eyes and was almost swept by what I saw, the color of her feelings. I know, it sounds corny. But I'm certain that with her heart and soul, I saw a piece of her in those eyes. I wanted to grasp at it, her being, but I realize she's out of my reach. Right now, she wouldn't allow me to bring it out of herself.

I stand, stationary and emotionless for some time, before she brought me back to reality by waving a hand in my face.

"Earth to Yusei?"

"Ah, yeah. Gotcha."

Definitely, I like her. But does she like me?

_Does she like me?_

"Yusei, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

Aki shoots me a worried look, but instantly drops the subject, sitting down on the D-Wheel. 'Great, I ruined a perfectly good chance to tell her how I feel. Fucking awesome, Fudo. Fine, if I don't have a chance, I'll make one. I don't want to weigh the pros and cons of having a mutual understanding with her on the matter. The only honor is liking her, maybe even loving her, for all that she is.'

"Uh, Yusei? You can start now, you know."

"Aki."

She flinches, probably concerned with the tone of my voice. Aki takes off the helmet she put on and eyes me squarely, meeting my gaze head on. She doesn't know how much she affects me just by staring.

My eyes hold hers and let them stay like that for a while. In her hazel eyes I see her clouded vision, the vision she has of the world. She views everything in a mature manner, but retains an innocence in spite of her age.

Her eyes have this critical feeling, non-calculating but ferocious. She seeks to find the real person hidden beneath those she meets, hoping to find truth in all of them.

"What is it, Yusei?"

I smile at her, the first smile I've done in quite a while. Aki's eyes widen, surprised most likely, at my gesture. A red color paints her cheeks and she's thinking of looking away, but I stop her. Taking a stride, I come closer and place both my hands on either side of her, trapping her between me and the D-Wheel.

She gazes at me, afraid. 'I'm sorry, Aki. Let me stare at you for a little longer.' I boldly inch my face closer, startling her, and intently stare at the windows of her soul. (If they're really windows of the soul, which still confuses me, but anyway.)

I see a world of fright in her eyes, and I'm sure I'm not the only one she's been afraid of right now. Images of loneliness, the loneliness she's received from her parents, are engraved. They're on good terms now, but it doesn't erase the atrocities they've done towards her. I grip the seat a little harder, my eyes turning hard.

There are also illusions of a destroyed world in her eyes, born from emptiness and being called a 'monstrosity'. She's scared of the world, having been labeled as a witch by some, that everybody would view her the same.

But I think otherwise.

I move my hand, grasping hers gently. She slightly jumps at the action, but relaxes in a little while. Aki stares at me, her vision changing, collating with a million different colors, and I know, I'm finding her. I'm searching and seeking for her.

The real Aki.

I see a palette of colors, all blending and mashing together, piecing perfect harmony. She's capable of seeing the world for its beauty, and I praise her for that. There's Crow and Jack, Rua, Ruka, Bruno, there's me, and there's her, all smiling, joyous, content. I can see Rua and Ruka helping me with the D-Wheel, while Bruno's trying to stop Jack and Crow from hitting each other, and she's taking a picture of us all, trying to remember the moment.

She's smiling.

We're all smiling.

"Have I ever told you I could read eyes?"

I ask her, chuckling a little. She blushes and raises a brow, disbelieving. I only nod at her and gaze deeply into her horizons. After sometime, she laughs and stares straight at me, her eyes becoming a little different.

"Then tell me what you see."

A mellow red envelops her eyes, making my eyes go wide. Colorful arrays of rose petals are strewn there, beckoning to me, calling to me, possessing me to follow and obey. And I follow them, one by one, until I reach her. Aki's there, radiant, beautiful, and loved.

In my vision, she stretches out her hand, holding mine. She entwines our fingers together, and we share the moment wholeheartedly. She comes closer and closer, when distance has become a thing of the past. Then she puts her arms around me and buries her head in my neck, as I embrace her with all that I am. This is what I see, and it's not like.

It's love.

"I love you."

Her voice breaks out to me and my restraint snaps. Our noses touch and I say her name as I place my lips on hers. My hands encircle her slim waist, and the memories I have of my past daydreams are all gone, replaced by the feeling of reality, that I'm really holding her, and not fantasizing about it.

She closes her eyes, as do mine, and all I'm feeling is her, only her. I sense her hands brushing my hair, her slender fingers touching me in the most delectable ways. I suppress a grunt, all of me constricting in ways unimaginable. Her heart's drumming against mine, an erratic beating synchronizing our hearts. This is only her I feel; it's only us in this room, in this world.

Aki intakes a sharp breath, her gasps swallowed by me. Now I know there's a way to get to heaven without dying first, and that's through Izayoi Aki. My tongue asks, no, begs her to allow me inside, desperate to taste her. I'm hopeless about her and I want to explore every crevice in her mouth, her sweet, sinful mouth. And she complies and gives me my obsession. Good god, if I wasn't dreaming of this before, maybe I was unconscious then.

Our tongues clash and I'm tasting her, how delicious she is, how fucking great it is to kiss her like this. She lets out a small moan, surprising me. She's responding to me and I couldn't think of a better thing than hearing her uncontrolled cries. Her hands climb down, trailing her fingers as I groan in her mouth, her caress washing over me in waves.

She fists my shirt, my groans increasing in decibel, and I know she's enjoying hearing me too. I carry on, this time sucking on her bottom lip, my thoughts possessed by desire. She was my desire, and now that I had her, I will not let go.

"Yu..sei…"

She says my name in-between pants and gasps, and I feel myself uncoiling, answering to her whimsical calls. It's me she's conscious of, it's me she's sure of, it's me she loves. And I know I can't go on, because I'm sure I'll do something I regret if this continues. So I open my eyes, and give her one last kiss, before I break away. Her closed eyes open little by little, tears dropping here and there. I see awakened lust in her orbs, and my heart jumps out of my chest, proud that I'm the one who made her feel that way.

A moment of silence invites us to calm down, to share intimate company without having to do anything intimate at all. Suddenly, like in my dream, she reaches out, holds my hand and entwines our fingers together, lacing them with subtlety. Aki smiles, her warmth surrounding me, making me feel right. And I know this is right. So like in my dream again, I embrace her.

She's crying, soaking my jacket with tears, whispering "I love you" over and over again. I tighten my arms around her and kiss her cheek, her nose, licking the tears coming from the corners of her eyes. I stare at her eyes one last time, and I'm seeing her again. The real Aki is before me, and I want her to stay with me forever. It's my turn this time.

"I love you, Aki."

She doesn't believe me, and her eyes are widening. She's thinking I can't love a monster like her, but I shake my head and gaze at her longingly, beaming.

"Believe me. I'm in-love with you, Aki." My voice stands in absolution.

"R-Really?"

I was about to answer when we hear voices coming from outside. Shit, Crow and Jack are back! The doors open and they appear, still biting at each other. Immediately, Aki and I move away from each other's arms. Crow notices us and greets Aki.

"Yo, Aki. You've been here since when?"

"Uh, a while ago. I wanted to see how you were doing with the D-Wheel and help."

"Oh, I see."

Jack stomps over and points at me, I'm sure he's gonna ask about the engine. I cut in before he had the chance to ask.

"We're gonna do it again."

He blinks at me, surely confused.

"And this time, please step gently on the gas." I advise him. He turns red and 'hmph's, crossing his arms. We all laugh and restart the D-Wheel to continue working on it. I help Aki get off, and grasp her hand firmly. She looks at me, and her eyes are that hazel color I've always loved. My eyes tell her 'There'll be more of this in the future.' and I know she understands.

She smiles and tinges her cheeks a light pink. Without anyone looking, I delicately place a kiss on her hand, mouthing "I love you too" on her palm. She giggles lightly, and finds my eyes. They're telling me, she agrees. Her eyes speak that rose-colored phrase only I can understand.

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N**. KILL ME. XD I can't believe I did a guy's POV. I'm not even a guy! =)) Well, I hope Yusei's not too OOC. But I think if he's OOC, we'll all still love him. And Aki will still cherish him. AWW. :3

Ending was rushed, I'm so sorry. *bows lowly* FORGIVE ME. .

Read and Review! (Flames and criticism allowed.)


End file.
